One Small Favour
Details Agility, 25 Crafting, 18 Herblore, 30 Smithing, and have completed Rune Mysteries, Shilo Village (quest) and Druidic Ritual. |items=*4 Steel bars *Bronze bar *Iron bar *Chisel *Some coins *2 guam leaves *Marrentill *Harralander *Hammer *Empty teacup (can be obtained during the quest) *5 pigeon cages (can be obtained during the quest) *Pot *Bowl of hot water |recommended = Recommended: *Teleports *Energy potions *2 of each cut opal, jade and red topaz gems *The best pickaxe you can wield *Dramen or Lunar staff |kills = *Slagilith (Level 92) *44/48/49 Dwarf Gang Members in Multi-combat}} Walkthrough Karamja * Travel to Shilo Village, and talk to Yanni Salika in the antiques shop north of the river. He will ask a small favour--get some red mahogany logs from a forester south of the village. * Go outside the village to the south, and talk to a forester there. You are asked to take a blunt axe to Captain Shanks and get it sharpened. * Go due west to the ocean, and there will be a ladder. Go up the ladder, and talk to Captain Shanks. He will tell you to go to Port Sarim and get the axe sharpened yourself. Buy a ticket from him (40 coins) or teleport to Port Sarim anyway you can. Asgarnia and Misthalin * Speak to Brian in the axe shop in Port Sarim. He is too worried about his friend to sharpen your axe. Agree to help him. * Speak to Aggie the witch in Draynor Village. She will help you if you agree to find Jimmy the Chisel who has gone missing. * Go to the H.A.M. headquarters (east of Draynor Village). Go to the southeast corner, and speak to Johannus Ulsbrecht. He will let Jimmy go if you provide him with a month's supply of chickens; he suggests talking to Fred the farmer. * Exit the H.A.M. headquarters, and go north to Lumbridge. Talk to Fred the farmer who does not have enough chickens. He tells you to go to Seth Groats (located on the other side of the river). * Talk with Seth Groats. He wants you to give 3 steel bars to Horvik in Varrock to make some cages for the chickens. * Speak with Horvik located in the armour shop north-east of Varrock Square. He is very ill and needs a herbal antidote and some pigeon cages to modify for chicken cages. * Go to the Apothecary in Varrock. He gives you the herbal tincture but drops the breathing salts. Agree to get a new airtight pot. * Go to the Barbarian Village, and talk to Tassie Slipcast the potter. She is too worried to show you how to make an airtight pot because she is being pressured by a dwarf called Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven Mines. * Go to the Dwarven Mines. Head to the westernmost cave past the anvils until you see Hammerspike Stoutbeard surrounded by Dwarf Gang Members. Ask him about Tassie Slipcast. He will tell you that he always wanted to be a druid. * Go to Taverley, and talk with Sanfew who is on the first floor of the central hut with the herb icon. He will allow Hammerspike to become a druid apprentice, but he wants you to give a Guthix rest tea to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain and organise a trip for Sanfew down to the Feldip Hills. * Use the bowl of hot water with an empty teacup (one spawns in the building north of Sanfew), add 1 harralander, 2 guam leafs and a marrentill. Once you have the tea, travel to the top of White Wolf Mountain. Speak to Captain Bleemadge, and give him the tea. He will want some T.R.A.S.H (Triple Redundant Aero Super Hawsers) for the trip down to the Feldip Hills. : Note: Low levels should be aware of wolves while travelling on the moutain. Kandarin * Travel to the general store south of Catherby bank, and speak to Arhein who will ask for a weather report. * Go to the house north of the church in Seers' Village, and speak to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight who is looking for a missing person and cannot do the weather forecast until she is found. * Enter the cave south-east of the Fishing Guild entrance. Head north along the east wall until you come to a cave where Petra is trapped in rock. Right-click and search the sculpture to find a message saying to speak to Wizard Cromperty. * Go to the north-east corner of Ardougne and speak to Wizard Cromperty. He needs some iron oxide from a man in Port Khazard. If you have yet to get the pigeon cages, go to the bank to the west and directly south of it, are the cages. * Go to Port Khazard. A quick way to get to there is to take the boat from south Ardougne to Brimhaven and then the charter boat to Port Khazard for 200 coins. Talk to Tindel on the southern dock, and he will want his stodgy mattress stuffed for the iron oxide. * Go to the Feldip Hills (fairy ring code AKS or ring of dueling), and talk to Rantz, the ogre on the easternmost side of the hills. He cannot do it because there is a small man causing a disturbance which is scaring the chompy birds. * Go west until you see a landing strip with a gnome. Talk to him, and he will tell you he needs to repair the landing strip. Search each landing lights for a gem, cut it, and put it back in the landing lights. The gnome can sell you a chisel and spare gems for 500 gp each if you happen to crush them. : '''NOTE: '''Bringing extra jade, opal, and red topaz gems with you avoids the cost. Completing the favours * Talk with Gnormadium to tell him the runway lights are fixed. * Go back to Rantz to get the comfy mattress. * Speak to Tindel in Port Khazard to get the iron oxide. * Take the iron oxide to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne, and he will give you an animate rock scroll. * Next, you will need to fight a level 92 monster that is weak to crush attack and uses melee. The Slagilith can hit 13's, is hard to damage, and if you leave the room or take too long killing it, you will have to start the fight over. Fighting with a pickaxe is recommended; however, low levels should use magic from the safe spot shown above. Cast the animation spell to begin the fight and once again after defeating the Slagilith. * Go to Seer's Village, and speak to Phantuwti. He now can't give you the weather report because his weather vane is broken. Climb the ladder, head east, and climb another ladder to the roof of his house. Use a hammer with the weather vane to get three broken vane parts. Go to an anvil (closest is across the street) with a bronze, iron, and steel bar and use the parts of the weather vane with the anvil. Go back to the roof of the house, and put the weathervane pillar, the directionals, and the ornament back on the weathervane. Talk to Phantuwti again for a weather report. * Take the report to Arhein in Catherby who will send somebody to send T.R.A.S.H to Captain Bleemadge. * Talk to Captian Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain. * Talk to Sanfew in Taverly, and he will agree to let the dwarf become an initiate. * Talk to Hammerspike in the Dwarven Mine. He has changed his mind about becoming a druid, and his dwarven gang members will attack you. Defeat them to have Hammerspike agree to not harass Tassie. * Go to Barbarian Village, and talk to Tassie who will teach you how to make pot lids. Use the soft clay given to you on the wheel and then the unfired pot lid on the pottery oven. * Go to the Apothecary in Varrock, and give him the pot in return for the salts. * Go to Horvik, and give him the breathing salts, herbal tincture, and pigeon cages. * Go to Seth Groats (farm is on the east side of the River Lum), and give him the chicken cages. * Go to the H.A.M. headquarters, and give the chickens to Johanhus; he will agree to set Jimmy free. * Go to Draynor Village, and talk with Aggie the witch who will agree to help Brian. * Go to Port Sarim, and tell Brian to get the sharpened axe. * Go back to the forester outside Shilo Village, and you receive some red mahogany logs in exchange for the sharpened axe. * Speak with Yanni in Shilo Village to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2 experience lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. * Steel key ring * Ability to make Guthix rest potions. * Ability to craft pot lids. * Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills Category:Quests